Compromises
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Blake is unhappy with Zwei being the fifth roommate. What will the others do to solve the problem? MONOCHROME!


**_One does not simply own the best web-animation on the internet... unless their name is Monty Oum and I'm not that person. Long story short, I don't own RWBY._**

**_I actually thought this up randomly and decided that it couldn't hurt to put it in there. So, here you are. Naturally, you know the pairing, since it's my RWBY otp. Enjoy, guys._**

* * *

Team RWBY was getting ready for bed after such a long stressful day of battling Grim. Ruby yawned cutely as she slid into her pajamas while Yang brushed her teeth in the conjoined bathroom and Weiss brushed her hair to silky perfection so as to wake with less knots. Zwei was sitting contently on the floor beside Weiss' bed, having taken quite well to the white-haired heiress.

Yang came back from the bathroom and tossed her toothbrush on her dresser, stretching with a loud yawn. Ruby smiled at her and glanced around, counting only four heads in the room. Cocking her head, she glanced around for their missing member.

"Where's Blake?" she asked in confusion as Weiss began cooing to a panting Zwei. He jumped onto her lap and there was a slight rustle from above. Ruby and Yang glanced at each other before Ruby lifted the privacy blanket on her bed, revealing Blake, wrapped in her yukata and curled into a ball on the side of the bed furthest from Weiss. Knees against her chest, amber eyes were closed in obvious discomfort.

"Blake?" Ruby called softly, seeing the large black ears twitch toward her. "Is… everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect." came the deadpan reply. "There's a dog in my space, he's monopolizing my girlfriend and it suddenly occurred to me that I sleep on the_ bottom bunk_ where the mutt will be able to gain easier access to me in my sleep."

"Oh." Ruby's face fell. "I'm sorry, Blake. I didn't know it would matter this much for Zwei to be here."

"It's fine." the brunette replied simply, getting into a crouching position. Leaping over onto Yang's bed, she reached over to the wall and grabbed Gambol Shroud, hurrying back up on the bed. Unraveling the ribbon, she threw it to the doorknob, opening the door quickly. Her teammates watched in confusion as she leaped out into the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Yang called as her partner was shutting the door.

"To sleep in the library." Blake called, closing the door and taking off.

Ruby's expression dropped further and she sighed unhappily. Yang glanced over to her sister and echoed her sigh, both looking to where Weiss was holding Zwei and staring at the door.

"I didn't mean to make her uncomfortable." Ruby pouted, climbing up to her own bed. Zwei whimpered slightly and the redhead smiled, holding her arms out for him to jump into so she could hoist him up to her bed.

_**...**_

Blake slowly crept toward the RWBY room, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Coming to the door, she held her scroll out to it and the door unlocked with a soft _click_. Slowly opening the door so as not to alert the menace inside, Blake tread gently, closing the door with a slight _snap_.

Instantly, Zwei's ears perked up and he stood at attention, barking at whatever intruder had dared enter his territory. The start of his barking was almost immediately followed by a cat-like yowl and Blake flash-stepping onto Yang's bed as she hissed at him.

Naturally, this caught the attention of the other inhabitants of the room. Ruby and Yang awoke with loud yawns, glancing around in confusion as Weiss quite literally rolled off her bed.

Zwei looked down at her for a moment before turning his gaze back on Blake, whose hair was standing on end by this point and whole body was shaking like a leaf. Ruby took Zwei into her arms, shushing him and cooing to him gently while Yang slowly took Blake into a hug and held her close, letting her aura expand so that the warmth would calm her partner.

Weiss picked herself up from the floor and glared at everyone, her aches and pains from the previous day returning with a vengeance. "What is the meaning of all this racket?" she demanded of everyone present.

"I think Blake woke up Zwei." Ruby replied, stifling another yawn as she stretched. "Dogs are protective of their territory."

"It was _my_ territory first!" Blake hissed, glaring once more at the gray monster that had taken over her home.

"Blake, relax." Weiss huffed, pulling Zwei down and beginning to scratch his ears, smiling slightly. "He's just a dog."

Amber eyes narrowed impossibly further and the cat-Faunus crossed her arms unhappily, knees curled to her chest once more. Yang sighed and climbed from her bed. "Weiss is right, Blake." she murmured. "Zwei's a good dog. He won't hurt you."

The brunette sniffed in disbelief and hesitantly climbed from her partner's bed, beginning to get ready for the day while keeping the dog in her sight. The other members of the team followed her lead, Ruby and Yang also beginning to feel the strains of their encounters. Blake was relatively fine as Torchwick hadn't posed much of a threat to her well-being this time around and the fight with the Grim, though intense, hadn't hurt her too much aside from sore muscles.

Weiss and Yang moved to the bathroom, one getting ready for a shower as the other brushed her teeth, while Ruby moved across the hall to Team JNPR's room to make sure they were awake and ready for breakfast. This left Blake and Zwei in the room alone.

Blake stared at Zwei suspiciously, waiting for the moment he would come at her with teeth bared and claws flashing. The human side of her knew he was harmless and actually quite amicable. However, cat instinct overrode human thought in times of panic.

One step.

Blake leaped back onto Yang's bed with a loud hiss, amber eyes narrowing at her foe as she waited for him to make the next move. Zwei simply wagged his tail and barked happily up at her, causing the hairs on the back of Blake's neck to rise.

Amber eyes narrowed angrily when Zwei hopped onto her own bed in an effort to try getting her to pet him. Leaping down, she hissed at him once more, her back arching in a defensive pose in case he attacked. Zwei whimpered unhappily at the display and a musky scent filled the air, making Blake back away to Weiss' bed, her ears flattening beneath her bow as she realized what had been done.

When Weiss and Yang returned to the room, they found a sullen Blake sitting on Ruby's bed as Zwei wagged his tail happily from the floor. They instantly noticed the smell in the room and glanced around for the source.

"Uh, what happened?" Yang asked slowly, surveying her partner's downcast position.

"I jumped on your bed to get away from him." Blake replied unhappily. "He jumped on my bed to get closer to me. I jumped down and hissed at him to get him off my territory. He peed himself and established dominance."

"Established dominance?" Weiss asked, picking up Zwei from the floor.

"He marked her territory as his." Yang told her. "It's usually a device used in nature to challenge someone else's authority over the territory and goad them into an attack for it."

"But I don't understand how that determines dominance here." the whitette murmured in confusion, scratching the corgi's ears.

"I can't fight him back." the disgruntled brunette grit out, watching her girlfriend cuddle the monster. "My territory is now his."

"Don't worry, Blake." Yang tried to soothe her. "I'll wash your blanket this afternoon. It's my turn to do laundry."

Blake shrugged and spent the remainder of time in the room going between wistful looks at Weiss' scratching fingers and glares directed at the receiver of said attention. Ruby returned and invited them all to breakfast, allowing Blake an opening to get down as Weiss moved to the door. Hopping from the bed, the brunette flash-stepped out of the room and to the other side of the hallway, nearly slamming into Pyrrha as she did so.

The redhead eyed her in confusion. Blake cocked her head at the menace in Weiss' arms and Pyrrha nodded in understanding, patting her shoulder as she followed her team. Blake glanced back to find her teammates waiting for her and she strategically placed herself on Yang's other side, away from Weiss and Zwei.

The day passed with no more incidents between Blake and Zwei, the other members of the team being careful to keep him away from her so she could enjoy her Saturday after such a hard day. Professor Ozpin had even given them the weekend to recuperate before he was going to call them to his office Monday morning. Blake tried to ignore the corgi as she lounged in the sunlight in a tree, dozing off slightly as it warmed her bow and ears.

Soon enough, the day ended and RWBY made their way back to their dormroom. The others took their time getting ready for bed while Blake used her speed to get finished as soon as possible. Once dressed snugly in her yukata, Blake grabbed a spare blanket and booked it in the direction of the library. Yang and Ruby watched her go with sad sighs while Weiss cuddled with Zwei, watching the door apprehensively.

"I wish there was a way for Blake to get what she wants." Ruby whimpered, her head hanging dejectedly.

"But she wants ittle Zwei to go away!" Weiss pouted, cuddling to the corgi.

"Actually, she never stated that she wanted Zwei to go away." Yang pointed out. "Blake just doesn't want him in her space, she doesn't want him monopolizing her girlfriend-" Both shot disapproving looks to Weiss. "-and she doesn't want to sleep where he can reach her in the middle of the night."

Ruby turned to her bunk with a sigh and began climbing up when she gasped as an idea popped into her head. "I know how we can make two of those things happen!" she cheered.

"What?" Yang turned to her in confusion. "How?"

"Well, I could switch beds with Blake." Ruby murmured. "We can have hers above Weiss' bed so that Zwei can't reach her in the middle of the night. Plus, since Zwei is our dog, he's usually with one of us except the times Weiss cuddles him, which just means we'll keep him on our side of the room most of the time so Blake can relax."

"Alright!" Yang cheered, slapping a fistbump with her sister. "Good thinking, sis! Let's get the beds switched! I'll sleep closer to the ground so that we can still hang your bed over us. We'll put Blake's bed over Weiss' so that it's still level and more stable."

Grinning, the two sisters set to work. While Yang lifted her own bed, Ruby removed the books that had been keeping it above Blake's bed. Then, Yang set her bed against the wall to help Ruby take down her own bed, Weiss moving to stand in the bathroom doorway with Zwei.

Once Ruby's bed was leaning against the wall next to Yang's, the blonde lifted Blake's bed (and all of the balls of string underneath of it) while Ruby put the stacks of books on the posts of Weiss' bed. Yang carefully set Blake's bed on them and arranged the string neatly on top before setting her bed down where Blake's used to be and helping Ruby retie her bed to the ceiling.

Clapping their hands in triumph, Yang sat on her bed for a moment while Ruby celebrated the small victory with Zwei. Both sisters turned to Weiss to see her testing out this new development and the heiress gave them a nod.

"That's two things Blake disliked completely fixed!" Ruby cheered.

"But what about the third?" Weiss inquired.

"Whoa, Princess." Yang chuckled. "That's _your_ job. After all, you _are_ Blake's girlfriend."

"But… Zwei's so… cute!" Weiss exclaimed, lifting him up for emphasis. "I just love him so much!"

"More than you love Blake?" Ruby asked. Weiss stared at her a moment before groaning and lowering her head.

_**…**_

Blake sighed as she stood outside the RWBY room door. She remembered what had happened the previous morning and was loathe to have it repeat once more. Sighing, the brunette raised her hand to knock, thinking it the better option than simply walking in.

"Come in!" came a muffled voice from inside.

Blake lowered her head in defeat and stepped into the room, noticing that there was only one bed occupied. Cocking her head, she glanced to her girlfriend, who was sitting on her bed, watching her calmly.

"Where are the others?" Blake asked, looking around for their missing team members… and the gray menace.

"They took Zwei out for some exercise." Weiss shrugged. Blake's ears flattened beneath her bow and she nodded.

"And you're okay with not being with them?" she inquired, an unintentional bitter edge entering her voice.

"Yes, I am." Weiss stood and walked over, taking Blake's hands in her own. "Especially since I've been neglecting a certain someone ever since Zwei arrived."

Blake's ears perked back up as Weiss sat them on her bed. One pale hand rose to remove the bow covering the large black ears and Blake began to purr softly as Weiss' fingers instantly found the right spot to scratch. Leaning forward, the brunette cuddled against the heiress.

"I'm sorry for not paying attention to you, Blake." Weiss murmured, stroking the long, black hair.

"I would have gotten used to Zwei sometime." the brunette shrugged.

"But until then, Ruby, Yang and I have made things a little more accommodating for you." The whitette smiled down as amber eyes rose to her face in confusion. "The bed above this one is yours. We moved Ruby's over there with Yang's."

Blake glanced over to the other side of the room in mild surprise. She hadn't noticed the change when she'd entered. Now, with the help of her night vision, she noticed that Ruby's bed was indeed hanging above Yang's and the posts of Weiss' bed had books on them.

"You all didn't have-."

"Yes we did." Weiss cut her off. "You're our teammate, and as your friends, we should take your feelings into consideration. This compromise works for everyone. And…" She pulled Blake up for a swift kiss and smirked at her. "Now, we can be closer to each other and I don't have to kick you out of my bed in the mornings."

"I still don't understand why you do that in the first place." Blake chuckled, laying down and holding Weiss' head to her chest. "The others already know we're dating."

"It's not proper etiquette for someone to be caught with their lover sleeping in the same bed when she has a perfectly good one a few paces away." Weiss sniffed, a small smile taking the edge off her words.

"And my bed being above yours changes that, how?" the brunette inquired, a soft purr bubbling up from her chest. It was Sunday, they had nowhere to be. And after sleeping in the chilly library, Blake was ready to get better rest sleeping in a bed with her girlfriend.

"Simple." Weiss donned a mischievous smile. "By the time we're finished, you might be too tired to climb up to your own bed. It would be horrible of me, as your girlfriend, to kick you from my bed in such a state. Besides…" She cuddled further against the ample chest, listening to the gentle purr as she reached up to stroke Blake's cat ears once more. "I enjoy your company too much to make you leave."

Blake settled in for bed, allowing Weiss' stroking to lull her back to sleep, her purr doing the same to the whitette. Slowly, the pair dozed off together and cuddled closer. From the window, rose petals could be seen fluttering downward.

Ruby landed beside Yang, who was petting Zwei as they waited. "So?" she asked.

"Weiss cleared things up with Blake." the redhead replied. "They're sleeping on Weiss' bed."

"Is it safe to bring Zwei in without Blake throwing a fit?" the blonde inquired.

"I think so." Ruby nodded. "She seemed really tired."

"Sleeping on the library floor probably isn't comfortable." Yang shrugged, guiding Zwei and Ruby back inside. "And the chairs can't be much better."

"Well, at least we got things settled with Blake." Ruby sighed contentedly. "That's all that matters."

"Yup!" Yang grinned as they neared the RWBY dormroom. "Now all we have to wait for is her going into heat. After this, that should be a walk in the park."

Ruby paused and shared a puzzled glance with Zwei before looking to her sister in confusion. "What's heat?"

* * *

**_That's going to be an interesting explanation, Yang! Hope you guys enjoyed this little love child my brain had with the RWBY goddess. Drop me a review, alright?_**


End file.
